I'll Always Be Right Beside You
by Ari SweetDreams
Summary: No quería creerlo. No podía ser cierto. Lo único que quería era desaparecer, olvidarme de todo. Él ya no me quería. La prefería a ella. SoulxMaka
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente con una historia. Esta vez he descubierto la utilidad de las clases de francés. *-* El aburrimiento me hizo inventarme esta nueva historia. Se me vino de la nada…. Y bueno, no sé que tal quedó.

Así que mejor mírenlo ustedes mismos…

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

No quería creerlo. No podía ser cierto.  
>Caminé a toda prisa bajo la lluvia sin pensar exactamente a dónde iba. No me importaba. Lo único que quería era desaparecer, olvidarme de todo. O vivir engañada, pero feliz. Ahora no. Las cosas cambiaron.<br>Él ya no me quería. Prefería a otra. Tomé aire y seguí andando. ¿Por qué?

~~Flashback~~

Llegué a casa un poco más temprano de lo normal. Dejé el abrigo y el bolso en el perchero de la entrada.  
>-¡Ya estoy en casa!-grité.<br>Nada. No hubo respuesta. Caminé pasando por el salón, la cocina, hasta mi habitación. Nada.  
>Suspiré y me tumbé en la cama. Relajada, sonriente. Marqué su número y apoyé el móvil en mi oído. Le había visto en la mañana pero, igualmente, le echaba de menos. Él solía llegar antes que yo. ¿Dónde estaba?<br>-¿Diga?-preguntó una voz de mujer.  
>Mis manos temblaron. Tal vez confundí algún número. Claro. ¿Que otra cosa iba a ser?<br>-¿Quién es?- preguntó alguien a lo lejos.  
>-No lo sé.-contestó la mujer-. Cariño, habla tú.<br>-¿Diga?- Abrí los ojos.  
>Era él. Era su voz. Aquella mujer estaba con él. Le llamó «cariño».<br>-H-hola.-tartamudeé.  
>Ahogó un grito.<br>-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la mujer-.  
>-Nada, nada, cielo.-dijo lejos del teléfono, creyendo que no le oía.-Cosas de trabajo.<br>-¿Qué?-por su tono de voz parecía molesto.  
>Me quedé sin habla. ¿Acaso no podía disimularlo? Sentí que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Colgué sin decir nada más y salí de la casa sin preocuparme en coger un abrigo o un paraguas.<p>

~~Fin Flashback~~

Me senté en un portal refugiándome de la lluvia. Lágrimas saladas se deslizaban por mis mejillas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia. Cubrí mi rostro con las manos y me desahogué. Lloré no se cuanto tiempo.  
>-¡Maka!-oí. Levanté la cabeza.<br>-Soul...-murmuré.  
>Corrió hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.<br>-¿Qué haces así? -preguntó preocupado- ¡Estas empapada!

-Soul...-le cogí de la camiseta con las manos temblorosas.- No quiero volver a casa.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí esto. Intentaré publicar el primera capítulo lo más pronto que pueda… Pero con tantas vacaciones últimamente se me va la inspiración D: De todas formas haré un esfuerzo para que mi cerebro funciono por una vez u.u<p>

Como siempre, se aceptan todo tipo de reviews!

¡Un Beso!


	2. Capítulo uno: Don't make me sleep alone

¡Haro, haro~~! Aquí estoy otra vez. Suerte que este capítulo ya lo tenía más o menos y por eso he podido subirlo rápido. Los demás no lo creo, como ya dije, sin clases casi no tengo inspiración. Y estos días hay mucha huelga, así que D: De todas formas seguiré intentando. Quiero agradecer a los que añadieron mi historia a favoritos, y a los que me mandaros reviews *-* Me hizo muuy feliz.! :D Bueno, y ya no quiero entretenerlos más, así que….

¡Lean!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno<strong>

La habitación estaba en completo silencio. Soul y yo estábamos en el salón de su departamento, callados y sentados en el sofá.

Estaba con las piernas encogidas y con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas. En la mesa, aún estaba el café que me había preparado él hacia unos minutos.

No me había preguntado nada sobre qué había pasado, ni porqué estaba allí. Simplemente me llevó a su casa, dónde me preparó un baño caliente y me dejó ropa seca, hasta que pudiera ponerme la mía que ahora mismo estaba algo empapada. Preparó el café, el cual lo dejó en la mesa y se sentó a mi lado, dejando que me desahogara.

Me sequé las lágrimas y volví a coger la taza de café para darle un nuevo sorbo. Bajé las piernas del sofá y por primera vez me atreví a mirar a mi amigo a los ojos.

Me sonrió dulcemente.

-Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.-me dijo.

Sonreí débilmente. No tenia que volver a casa. Por lo menos no ese día.

-Gracias.-susurré.

Bebí un poco más de café y bostecé. Le oí reírse.

-Ve a dormir, si quieres.

-¿Dónde?-pregunté.

Se lo pensó unos segundos. Claro. No habíamos planeado aquello. La verdad, no me importaba dormir en el sofá, simplemente no quería volver a casa.

-En mi habitación.-contestó y se puso de pie.

Me levanté también, aún mirándole.

-¿Y tú….?

-Por eso no te preocupes.-sonrió y me guió hasta su habitación.

Entré al cuarto, estaba desordenada. Solté una risita, no me sorprendía.

-Que duermas bien.- me dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de allí. Dejándome sola.

Las piernas me empezaron a temblar. No, no, no otra vez. Me subí a la cama y me cubrí con las mantas hasta la cabeza. El dormir se me hizo imposible, a pesar de que sentí que el cuerpo me pesaba, de que no podía mover ni un solo músculo más, no podía dormir. El dolor y el sonido de la lluvia también ayudaban a quitarme el sueño. Estuve dando vueltas en la cama no sé cuanto tiempo, pero se me hizo eterno.

Un trueno sonó. Solté un gritito y me cubrí con la almohada. Empecé a temblar. Vale, eso no mejoraba la situación.

Me levanté con lágrimas en los ojos, mezcla del miedo y del dolor que sentía, y salí del cuarto.

Me dirigí al salón donde vi a Soul, quien se levantó del sofá para acercarse a mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó preocupado.

Nuevamente un trueno. Grité nuevamente y me abracé a él. Me rodeó con los brazos intentando calmarme.

-S-Soul…-tartamudeé.

-¿Qué?

Aferré mis manos a su camiseta. Tomé aire.

-No me hagas dormir sola.-pedí, temblorosa.

Sentí que se tensaba. Estuve a punto de apartarme antes de oír su rechazo, pero no pude. Me abrazó con más fuerza y me guió nuevamente a su habitación y se tumbó conmigo en la cama.

-Prométeme que no me dejarás sola.-rogué, sintiéndome cada vez más débil.

Rió dulcemente. Le miré algo confusa. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Tranquila, no lo haré.-dijo y me besó el pelo.

Sonreí y me recosté contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La lluvia seguía cayendo y los truenos aún sonaban de forma potente. En ese momento no me importó, después de todo aquello, por fin me sentía bien. Soul iba a estar conmigo. Tenía suerte de poder tener un amigo así conmigo, a pesar de que solíamos discutir, él siempre ha estado conmigo.

Me acomodé de mejor forma. No se exactamente en que momento, por fin, me quedé dormida.

Al despertarme me sentí algo desubicada, perdida y confusa. Me froté los ojos con el dorso de la mano y bostecé. Miré la habitación. Lo sucedido el día anterior volvió a mi mente. Soul aún estaba rodeándome con los brazos. Le miré. Tenía la boca abierta y un hilillo de saliva le caía por la comisura de los labios. También, roncaba. Reí al ver aquello. La verdad, que se veía muy tierno durmiendo.

Volví a recostar la cabeza. Suspiré. No iba a volver a casa. ¿Para qué? Él ya no me quería… Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos. Estaba tan feliz, tan enamorada… Pero él no, al parecer el no lo estuvo.

-No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar.-me repetí-. Olvídalo.

Pero no se puede. Cuando se está enamorada de la forma en la que estaba es demasiado difícil. Doloroso.

-Buenos días.-le oí decir.

-Buenos días.- susurré.

Me miró a los ojos y tomó aire. Parecía nervioso.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?-preguntó finalmente.

-Pues… Em… Es que…-las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos.

Me abrazó con fuerza mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Cuéntamelo.

Cuando por fin pude controlas las lágrimas y pude hablar con calma y claridad le conté la breve llamada del día anterior. Le dije que tal vez fue una confusión mía… Pero… ¿A quién quería engañar? Era obvio.

Apretó los puños con rabia.

-Ese idiota no ha sabido apreciar a una chica tan maravillosa.-susurró.

-¿Qué?-pregunté confusa. ¿De verdad dijo lo que oí?

-Nada.

Se bajó de la cama separándose de mí.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Salió de la habitación. Supongo que se dirigió a la cocina. Me levanté de la cama y salí del cuarto, camino al baño. Me mojé la cara. Me fijé en que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Suspiré. Fui a la cocina. De allí salía el delicioso aroma del café y de tostadas recién hechas. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza. Sonreí y entré. Puse las cosas a la mesa y me senté en ella esperando a que él viniera.

Se sentó frente mío evaluándome con la mirada.

-Tu ropa ya está seca.-comentó,

-Me vestiré en cuanto terminemos.

Sonrió.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

-No quiero molestar…

Rió.

-No lo harás.-sonrió.

Fingí una sonrisa y le di un mordisco a la tostada. Tragué con fuerza. Aún tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Seguí comiendo despacio, con la mirada fija en la taza.

Oí a Soul suspirar. Levanté la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo?-me atreví a preguntar.

Negó con la cabeza y le dio un mordisco a la tostada que tenía en la mano.

Bajé la mirada nuevamente.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio. En cuanto terminamos él fue a fregar las cosas. Yo cogí mi ropa y me metí en su habitación para vestirme.

Cuando salí nuevamente, Soul estaba sentado en el sofá.

-Maka…-le miré.

-¿Qué?

-Deberías ir a casa para…-dijo.

-¿Qué? –le miré sorprendida-. Soul, por favor, si dijiste que podía quedarme… -dije nerviosa.

Soltó una risita.

-Claro que puedes-me acarició la mejilla- Digo que deberías ir a casa a coger cosas, ¿no? Como ropa y eso…

Suspiré aliviada. Pensé que había cambiado de idea. Pero… Volver a casa… Significaba… Tenía que verle. Y yo no quería. Sería demasiado doloroso. Sacudí la cabeza. No, no, yo no quería verle.

-Maka, hey, Maka.-Soul me abrazó-. Iré contigo.

Me secó las lágrimas. ¿Estaba llorando? Ya ni lo había notado. Se levantó del sofá y cogió las llaves.

-Esto… Soul… ¿Ahora?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora no está allí, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, no muy convencida y salí junto con él, con el cuerpo temblándome, y las lágrimas amenazándome nuevamente con salir.

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Quedó bien el capítulo? Espero que sí! n.n Espero vuestros reviews!<p>

Un beso!


	3. Capítulo dos: I Won't be in Home Again

¡Haro, haro~~! No he tardado mucho, ¿verdad? ^^ Si es que un día de clase me sirve de mucho xD

Gracias a sus reviews *-* que me hacen muuy feliz! :D

Y bueno, me preguntaron que cuantos años tenían y la verdad que no lo había pensado :$ Pero más o menos, yo les echo unos 22 o 23 años. No mucho más.

Y ya, no quiero entretenerles más, asi que…

¡Lean!

* * *

><p>Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de mi casa. Aún me negaba a entrar allí con el miedo de poder encontrármelo. Soul apretó mi mano dándome ánimos. Finalmente acepté y saqué la llave del bolsillo de mi pantalón.<p>

Tomé aire antes de abrir la puerta. Rogué que él no estuviera allí en ese momento.

La casa estaba en silencio, lo que me hizo suponer que estaba vacía. Soul me apretó la mano. Sonreí forzadamente.

Avancé hasta la habitación seguida por mi amigo. Al igual que el resto de la casa, estaba en silencio. Aún estaba como el día anterior. Saqué la maleta que guardaba debajo de la cama y la abrí.

Soul me ayudó a meter ropa y otras cosas útiles que tenía allí.

Salí del cuarto mientras mi amigo terminaba de cerrar la maleta. Me dirigí a la cocina para beber un vaso con agua.

-¿Ya está todo?-me preguntó, dejando la maleta en la entrada.

-Si, si.-dije guardando el vaso.

Entró a la cocina y se apoyó en la encimera, a mi lado.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-Preguntó, serio.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me rodeó con los brazos.

-Estaré contigo siempre que quieras.

Sonreí.

-Gracias.-susurré.

En ese momento oí la puerta principal. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblarme, las piernas a fallarme. El cuerpo no me respondía.

Soul se separó ligeramente, suavizando el abrazo.

Sentí que pasó de largo a la habitación, creo. Luego volvió a la cocina, donde se detuvo y me miró con los ojos abiertos.

Su rostro parecía cansado, unas ojeras destacaban en él. Su pelo estaba algo despeinado, algo raro en él. Llevaba aún el traje negro con el que salió el día anterior.

-Maka…-murmuró-

En ese momento, el recuerdo de la llamada del día anterior volvió a mi memoria, la voz de aquella mujer, cuando él la llamo «cielo»  
>Se acercó a mí. Me hubiese abrazado si no fuera por que mi amigo puso el brazo, evitando que se acercara.<p>

El cuerpo aún me temblaba y no podía hablar. Soul me tomó de la mano nuevamente. Su rostro tenía una mueca de fastidio.

-Nosotros nos vamos.-dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué? Maka, cariño, ¿por qué están tus cosas fuera? -preguntó con tono inocente.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y me mordí el labio. ¿«Cariño»? ¿Qué esa no era la otra?

-Vámonos.

Soul tiró de mi brazo sacándome de la cocina. Kid nos siguió hasta la entrada, fulminando con la mirada a mi mejor amigo.

-Maka…- Kid sujetó mis manos entre las suyas y me miró a los ojos- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Su rostro inocente me hacía sentir culpable. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.

Bajé las manos separándolas de las suyas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dije extrañamente tranquila- ¿Quieres que haga como si nada después de lo de ayer?

Kid suspiró.

-Cariño, eso no fue nada. Estas exagerando. Sólo…

-¡OLVIDALO! ¡No quiero saber nada! –grité, tapándome los oídos de forma infantil-¡No me importa!

El timbre sonó. Soul abrió la puerta sin decir nada.

Una joven, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules estaba de pie. Se acercó a Kid para besarle, lo cual me sentó como una patada en el estómago.

Hubo silencio durante unos minutos. Nos limitamos a mirarnos.

-Oh, ¿tienes visita?-preguntó la joven.

La miré atentamente. Su rostro me era extrañamente familiar. Vi que ella también me miraba fijamente. ¿De dónde podría yo conocerla?

-Ya nos íbamos.-dijo Soul-. Hablaremos luego.- su tono de voz se me hizo incluso amenazante.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Kid!-grité antes de dar un portazo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró las rodillas me fallaron y caí al suelo.

Mi amigo se apresuró a abrazarme, intentando consolarme.

Cuando por fin me calmé, nos levantamos para ir nuevamente a su departamento.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, pues estaba claro que ese no era un buen momento.

En cuanto llegamos me dirigí a su habitación y me tumbé en la cama, abrazando la almohada, para llorar desconsoladamente.

Después de no sé cuanto tiempo llamaron a la puerta.

-Maka…-Soul abrió la puerta y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

Me abracé a él, ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

-¿Por qué me ha hecho esto, Soul? Es como si o le importara que sufriera… Como si yo no le importara.-farfullé aún llorando-. Creí que por fin había encontrado a alguien que me quisiera…. Pero al parecer me equivoqué.

-Créeme que hay alguien más que te quiere más que él.-tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarle- Mucho más.

Me besó en la frente, haciéndome sonrojar. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello? Acaso él…. No, no. Eso era imposible. Soul no me quería de esa forma.

-Soul…-levanté la cabeza y le di un beso en la mejilla-. Gracias por todo.

Volví a recostarme contra su pecho. Me rodeó con sus brazos, apretándome contra él con fuerza.

-Esto… ¿Soul?-le llamé.

-¿Qué?

-¿Era en serio lo de que ibas a hablar con Kid?-pregunté-

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Me acarició la cabeza y suspiró. ¿Qué significaba eso?

El rostro de la joven que apareció en casa volvió a mi mente. ¿De que la conocía? Intenté recordar algún lugar en el que había estado con él, pero no. A ella no la había visto en ninguno de eses sitios.

Lentamente fui quedándome dormida…

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal? Creo que me quedó un poco corto. U.u<p>

Siento haber elegido a Kid como el malo de esto, pero creo que era el que mejor quedaba para el papel. xD

Y eso es todo por hoy. Espero sus lindos reviews! *-*

¡Un beso!


	4. Capítulo tres: With you I feel perfect

Muy buenas! No he tardado, verdad? Espero que no :) Bueno, no tengo nada de que decir esta vez. Simplemente les dejo que

¡Lean!

* * *

><p>Me desperecé en la cama. Abrí los ojos aturdida. Recién estaba anocheciendo. Palpé la cama buscando a mi amigo, pero estaba sola. Me levanté con rapidez. Demasiada, creo yo, porque la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas.<p>

Salí de la habitación. La casa estaba vacía. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba Soul? Fui a la cocina, sonde encontré una nota. Reconocí la letra, además de que era obvio de quien podía haberla escrito. Logré entender lo que decía, aunque con un poco de dificultad.

Siento si te despiertas antes de que vuelva, pero tenia que arreglar unos asuntos. Eres de hacer libre lo que quieras. Intentaré regresar pronto

Dejé nuevamente el papel en la encimera. Abrí la nevera para sacar un zumo. Busqué un vaso y me serví. Caminé hacia el sofá, donde me dejé caer soltando un suspiro. Bebí un trago. En ese momento, las palabras que leí golpearon mi mente haciendo desaparecer mi tranquilidad. ¿Arreglar unos asuntos? ¿No será qué…? Me levanté de un salto.

No, no… Dejé el vaso sobre la mesita. Corrí hacia el teléfono y empecé a marcar con desesperación el número de mi amigo. Con cada tomo me impacientaba más y empecé a retorcer el cable del teléfono con los dedos.

-¡Demonios!-tiré el teléfono cuando saltó al contestador.

¿Dónde podría estar? Caminé de un lado a otro retorciendo las manos.

Pensé que lo mejor sería calmarme. Tal vez me estaba precipitando y me estaba montando la película yo sola.

Volví a la habitación y saqué un pijama de la maleta, dejándolo sobre la cama. Busqué una toalla y me metí al baño.

Me desnudé y me metí en la ducha, dejando que las gotas de agua recorrieran mi cuerpo, relajándome. Intenté mantener mi mente en blanco. No debía preocuparme.

Cuando terminé, cerré la ducha y me envolví con la toalla. Salí del baño.

Oí la puerta principal. Me di la vuelta con rapidez y corrí a abrazar a mi amigo.

-¿Maka?

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunté sin soltarle.

-Emm… Por ahí…-contestó sin mirarme.

-¿En serio?

-Ve a vestirte. No vayas a enfriarte.-dijo apartándose de mi y haciéndome sonrojar.- ¿Quieres que hoy cenemos fuera?

-Vale…- Contesté no muy convencida.

-Entonces date prisa.

Le miré extrañada. Hasta ese momento no se había vuelto a mirarme… Corrí hacia el cuarto y abrí nuevamente la maleta.

Saqué un conjunto sencillo y me vestí algo deprisa. Fui al baño a cepillarme el pelo y finalmente me dirigí al salón para encontrarme con mi amigo, quien me esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Lista?-asentí con la cabeza.

Salimos de allí y bajamos por las escaleras. Cuando salimos al portal, Soul señaló a la izquierda.

-Es por allí.

Retorcí las manos nuevamente algo nerviosa. Tenía curiosidad por qué había pasado. ¿De verdad hizo lo que yo creía?

Su silencio me hacia creer que si.

-¿Soul?-le llamé ya sin contenerme.

Se volvió hacia mí, por fin mirándome a la cara.

-Dime.

-Emm... Esto...-miré al suelo mientras seguía caminando- ¿A dónde fuiste antes?

-Ya te dije que...

-No.-me detuve y le cogí del brazo-. Eso no me vale como respuesta y lo sabes. No habrás ido a ver a...-tragué saliva con dificultad, pues se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta.- A Kid, ¿verdad?

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Fui a tu casa a hablar con él...-apretó los puños.

De hablar nada. No, él no quería hablar. Eso estaba más que claro.

-Pero...-continuó- Él no estaba allí...

-¿Y?-insistí- Soul, sé que hay algo que no me quieres decir... ¿Qué pasó?

-La que se encontraba allí era Liz...-dijo finalmente- Aún no sé si finge que no nos conoce, pero...

-¿Liz?-repetí confusa- Oh...

Ahí lo entendí todo. Claro que la conocía y tampoco habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que la vi, como creía. La conocí en el Shibusen. Dejamos de hablar cuando se enteró que yo salía con Kid. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quería vengarse o algo? Pero, en este caso, no me importaba ella. El que me había traicionado era él.

Soul me rodeó con los brazos, estrechándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Tomé aire.

-Ya pasó, Maka- me dije- Intenta calmarte.

Me aparté un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos y forcé una sonrisa.

-Bueno,-dije- vamos a cenar, que tengo hambre.

Sonrió. Le cogí del brazo y seguimos andando. Por el camino discutimos sobre quien se encargaría a partir de ahora de las tareas de la casa.

Finalmente llegamos al restaurante. Nos sentamos al lado de las ventanas.

Apoyé la barbilla sobre la mano, mirando por en ventanal de mi costado. Cuando trajeron la comida, me di cuenta de cuan hambrienta estaba.

Empecé a comer deprisa y sin decir nada. Oí a Soul reirse.

-Come más despacio.- volvió a reír.

Bebí un trago de mi bebida y suspiré.

-Llevo sin comer desde el desayuno.-dije-. Es normal que tenga hambre.

-Eso te pasa por dormir mucho tiempo- rió.

-Estaba cansada…. Aunque tampoco pensé que tanto….-me llevé el tenedor a la boca y mastiqué con mas tranquilidad.

-Ya…-mi amigo agachó la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Dio un trago a su bebida y me miró- Maka… ¿Tú… Aún….Aún estas enamorada de Kid?

Asentí débilmente con la cabeza y le miré como si fuera algo obvio. No le dejaría de querer de la noche a la mañana.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a beber.

Seguí comiendo mirando por la ventana. Abrí los ojos al ver a una pareja dirigirse hacia la puerta. Giré la cabeza para verlos entrar y sonreí.

-Buenas noches.- saludó mi amiga Tsubaki al acercarse a nosotros.

-Hola, Tsubaki.-saludé.

Black*Star se sentó al lado de mi acompañante.

-Hey, Maka.

-Hola.-sonreí.

Black*Star llevó sus manos a la nuca y se recostó en el respaldo del asiento. Tsubaki se sentó a mi lado.

-Que sorpresa que nos hayan invitado.-me susurró.

-¿Qué?-miré a Soul. Eso tenía que haber sido cosa suya.

-Buah…. –bostezó Black-El gran Ore-sama tiene hambre.

Me reí. Como no. Quedé sorprendida al ver la cantidad de comida que Black había pedido. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero aún me parecía increíble.

-¿Dónde está Kid?-preguntó tranquilamente Tsubaki.

Tragué saliva y miré a Soul.

-Emm… Él… -titubeé pensando que decir. ¿Para qué mentir? Tarde o temprano acabarían enterándose. Así que daba igual- Él e-está con otra.

Mi amiga me miró sorprendida.

-Lo siento.

-Es igual.-dije intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible-. Es problema suyo.

Me fijé en que Soul me evaluaba con la mirada, tal vez esperando una reacción más exagerada por mi parte.

Después de aquel incómodo silencio, volvió la charla agradable y seguimos comiendo con normalidad. Finalmente, Black*Star se acabó la gran fuente de comida que tenía en la mesa y nos levantamos. Mi amiga y yo fuimos las primeras en salir, y esperamos en la puerta a que ellos pagaran la cuenta. No quería ni imaginarme el dinero que gastarían después de toda la comida que había visto desaparecer frente a Black.

-¿Estas bien?-me volví confundida a mi amiga.

-¿Si?-contesté, aunque eso sonó mas a una pregunta.

-Me refiero por lo de Kid…-dijo. ¿Cuándo fue?

-Si, estoy bien… Y fue hace unos días…-contesté. Volví a hablar cuando vi que ella se disponía a hacerlo:- Ahora vivo con Soul y no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

Sonrió amablemente y me abrazó.

-Estoy segura que si estas con Soul-kun todo estará bien.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.-soltó una risita.

Iba a insistir, pero en ese momento los dos chicos salieron del local para reunirse con nosotras.

-Gracias por todo.- dijo Tsubaki cogiendo del brazo a su pareja- Nosotros ya nos vamos. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- dijimos al unísono mi amigo y yo.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, dejándonos a Soul y a mí nuevamente solos.

Suspiré y sonreí.

-Gracias por invitarles.-dije cuando los perdí de vista.

Soul sonrió y me tomó de la mano.

-Pensé que te alegraría.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Le rodeé con los brazos y le besé en la mejilla.

-Lo ha hecho.-dije alegremente.

Sonrió y tiró de mi brazo.

-Volvamos a casa.

Empezamos a andar nuevamente de regreso. Aún mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento me di cuenta que me sentía mejor, más relajada. Incluso, cuando mi amiga preguntó por Kid, no me sentí tan mal como creía. ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p>Y hasta aqué este nuevo capítulo! ^^ Espero que les guste! Y espero reviews :D<p>

¡Un beso!


	5. Capítulo cuatro: I believe in you

¡Haro, haro~~! Sí! Lo siento, he tardado en actualizarlo, pero la querida Sra. Inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones. D: Bueno, aproveché el poco tiempo que estuvo conmigo para hacer este capi. n.n ¡Espero que les guste! Así que….

¡Lean!

* * *

><p>Ya por fin en casa, me tiré al sofá. Soul me siguió alegremente y se sentó a mi lado.<p>

-Se me ha quitado el sueño.-comenté.

-Es normal. Raro sería que dijeras que aún tienes sueño.- rió.

Le saqué la lengua de manera infantil. Ambos reímos. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome y me acercó más a él. Dejé de reír, cuando vi que él ya no lo hacia, además que mantenía su mirada extrañamente fija en mis labios.

-¿Soul? –le llamé nerviosa.

Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a mi espalda y me acerco más a él.

-Lo siento…-murmuró antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Me aparté de él con rapidez, mirándole aún sorprendida. Aflojó su agarre, permitiéndome levantarme del sofá.

-Intentaré dormir.-dije bajando la mirada y corrí a encerrarme en la habitación.

Me quedé de pie con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho si seguí latiendo de esa forma. Tomé aire intentando regular mi respiración. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué Soul había logrado alterarme de esa forma?

Me senté en el suelo, sin separarme de la puerta, con las piernas encogidas. Rocé mis labios con los dedos intentando recordar el tacto de sus labios.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-¿En qué estas pensando, Maka?-me regañé mentalmente-. Pero… ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma?

Me tumbé en la cama mirando el techo. Abracé la almohada con fuerza. En ese momento me parecía que la cama era demasiado grande si estaba yo sola. Mi corazón aún latía con fuerza y podía oírlo. Apreté los puños y me giré para ocultar el rostro en la almohada.

Sentí que las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis ojos. ¿Por qué? Soul era mi mejor amigo… Yo no podía sentir algo así por él…. ¿No? Además, yo estaba enamorada de Kid…

Gruñí y pataleé enfadada por la discusión mental que me había provocado yo misma.

Di vueltas en la cama, aún pensando en lo sucedido.

Finalmente, harta de aquello, salí del cuarto pora ir al salón.

-Soul…-le llamé y me senté a su lado en el sofá.

Mi amigo encogió las piernas y mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo.

-Lo siento.-murmuró sin mirarme.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No importa.-susurré.

Giré la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, aún era incapaz de mirar a mi amigo a la cara.

Soul extendió su mano hacia mí.

-Olvidemos esto.

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Olvidarlo? Tendría que ser una buena idea… Pero… No, no… Soul es mi amigo. Olvídalo. Era mejor no confundir los sentimientos.

Sacudí la cabeza y me volví a mirarle. Sin decir nada me abracé a él y le empujé hacia atrás, acabando los dos tumbados, yo sobre él. Recosté la cabeza en su pecho.

Cerré los ojos relajada, cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos en silencio. Su mano iba de arriba abajo por mi espalda.

Se inclinó, dejándome tumbada de lado en el sofá. Nos acomodamos de forma que pudiéramos caber cómodos en él.

Apoyó su mano en mi mejilla, mirándome a los ojos. Sentí que me sonrojaba.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi mano sobre la de mi amigo. Casi podía ver si sonrisa torcida.

Sentí nuevamente mi corazón acelerarse y mi respiración volvió a agitarse.

-Maka…-susurró acercándose a mí. Podría sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

-No.-me dije-. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me siento así?

Hace tan solo unos días había estado mal… Muy mal… Como nunca en mi vida…. Habían sido los peores días de mi vida. De repente, volvía a sentirme mejor estando a su lado…. Con él. Soul me hacía sentir mejor.

Sonreí ligeramente.

Se acercó más a mí. Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos y nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaban.

Entrecerré los ojos y me adelanté hacia él, juntando nuevamente nuestros labios. Tímidamente, empecé a moverlos contra los suyos. Soul me siguió el beso, y se pegó más a mí, profundizándolo.

Cuando mis pulmones reclamaron oxígeno me separé de él. Tapé mi boca con la mano, avergonzada.

-Lo siento.-susurré.

Soul soltó una risita y me besó en la frente. Se levantó del sofá y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Rodeó con su brazo mi cintura y me guió a la habitación. Se tumbó en la cama e hizo que me tumbara a su lado.

-Maka…-me llamó dulcemente.

Levanté la mirada para poder verle el rostro.

-¿Qué…?

Se inclinó hacia mí para volver a besarme.

Me estrechó contra su cuerpo sonriendo. Rodeé su cuello con los brazos más contenta de lo normal. Casi podía oír los latidos de mi corazón, lo que me hacia sentir avergonzada.

-Maka…-repitió acercando sus labios a mi oído- Te quiero.

Hice una mueca y me alejé, sintiéndome de repente incómoda.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. No por tristeza, tampoco por felicidad. Más bien era el lío mental que yo misma me estaba haciendo. Nunca había pensado en Soul de esa manera, pero ahora… Todo había dado un vuelvo inesperado. Había estado ciega. ¿Por qué si no él habría estado todo el tiempo conmigo? Había aguantado todos mis ataques de ira, había estado conmigo en los momentos malos o dolorosos…. Conmigo. Siempre intentando animarme, hacerme feliz. Pero… ¿Qué sentía yo por él? Le quería. Eso estaba claro. Pero no sabía si de aquella forma…

Además, tenía miedo. Miedo de ser engañada nuevamente. No sería la primera persona que me traicionara. Tenía miedo de que me fallara… Que llegara a hartarse de mí y perderle para siempre.

Soul me acarició la cabeza sin decir nada más. Me aferré a él con fuerza.

Podía oír nuestras respiraciones, ya que estábamos en la madrugada, y a esta hora todo Death City estaría durmiendo. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar lentamente por el sueño.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, me revolví en la cama y bostecé. Me cubrí los ojos, evitando la luz. Volví a bostezar, aún somnolienta.

Sus brazos aún me sujetaban con fuerza, por lo que al moverme, le desperté.

-Buenos días.-exclamé sonriente.

Me abrazó y rodó, haciendo que me tumbara sobre él.

-Buenos días.- dijo.

Me apartó el pelo de la cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí nuevamente.

-Vamos a levantarnos.-murmuró.

Negué con la cabeza. No me apetecía moverme en aquel momento.

Soltó una risita y se bajó de la cama, me cogió en brazos y me sacó del cuarto. Empecé a agitar las piernas, pidiéndole que me soltara.

-¡Soul! ¡Bájame!-grité.

Volvió a reírse y se sentó en el sofá, apoyándome en su regazo. Recosté la cabeza sobre su hombro, soltando un suspiro. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda de arriba abajo, relajándome.

-No vayas a dormirte.-dijo con tono burlón-. Ya he descubierto que duermes demasiado.

Hice un mohín y me aparté un poco para mirarle a la cara.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-¿Segura?-rió.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió antes de unir sus labios con los míos en un beso. Correspondí tímidamente, siguiendo aquello. Llevé mis manos a su cabello, enredando mis dedos en él.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, llevándome con é.

Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, separamos nuestros labios y nos miramos a los ojos.

Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

Me acarició la mejilla antes de darme otro beso, esta vez más rápido, y se inclinó hacia un lado.

-Vamos a desayunar.

-Vale…-suspiré y me puse de pie-. Prepáralo tú.

-No, no….-se levantó y me tomó la mano- Mejor lo hacemos juntos.

Me mordí el labio y le seguí hasta la cocina. Me dirigí a la nevera para sacar un cartón de leche.

Él se encargó de servirla en las tazas, mientras yo hacia unas tostadas.

Pusimos las cosas en la mesa y nos sentamos uno frente a otro.

Me sonrió dulcemente.

-Hoy te veo más contenta. –comentó mirándome fijamente.

Me encogí de hombros sin decir nada mientras removía el café con leche que tenía frente a mí.

¿Más contenta? Pues si. Me gustaba estar con él, tenerle conmigo. Además, había logrado que me olvidara d mis preocupaciones rápido. Demasiado, creo yo.

Aunque… A pesar de aquello, aún había algo que me impedía corresponderle a esos sentimientos. Entonces… ¿Por qué le besé? Mente vs. Cuerpo. Suspiré.

Algo en mí sabía que no estaba bien, tal vez ni estaba preparada para enfrentarme a lo mismo otra vez, pero, por otro lado, me sentía tan bien con él, tan a gusto…

Quería corresponderle… Quería hacerlo, pero aún no estaba segura.

Él dijo que me quería, pero sus sentimientos podrían cambiar…

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No pienses eso.-me dije.

Esta vez no sería así. Yo confiaba en Soul, sabía que él no me traicionaría… No lo haría….

Aún así, había algo que me impedía decirle un simple "te quiero".

* * *

><p>¡Uff! ¡Espero que haya quedado bien! *-* Y espero con ansias sus lindos reviews! *-* ¡Un beso!<p> 


	6. Capítulo cinco: The truth is

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**Seguro que muchos se habrán olvidado de la existencia de esta historia ya que llevo MUUUUUCHO tiempo sin actualizar y me disculpo por ello.**

**A partir de ahora, intentaré subir lo más rápido posible. Sé que este capítulo es muy corto, pero intentaré volver a la normalidad poco a poco. **

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos meses desde que Soul y yo... Llevabamos una relación totalmente diferente.<p>

-¡Son novios!-exclamaba Tsubaki con frustración.

''Novios''... ¿Era eso? Si y no. Es decir, si, llevabamos una especie de relación de pareja pero no estaba segura de estar en ella. Kid permanecía por algún rincón de mis pensamientos, asaltándome cuando creía que las cosas iban bien. Y no solo en la mente, nos habíamos cruzado unas cuantas veces por la calle.

Estaba claro que no podía dejar que eso llegara a machacarme o a estropearme una nueva oportunidad. Una oportunidad que tenía tan cerca.

-Tierra llamando a Maka.-dijo Soul, dandome con el dedo en la mejilla.

Estabamos acurrucados en el sofá, con la televisión encendida pero sin hacer realmente mucho caso.

Una de sus manos descansaba sobre mi muslo y la otra me rodeaba por los hombros, la cual utilizó para llamar mi atención.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando...

Abrió los ojos, preocupado.

-No, no pensaba en eso. Pensaba en... Nosotros.

Su expresión pareció relajarse.

-¿Y...?

Me giré para mirarle directamente y me mordí el labio. No conseguía darle un sentido a mis pensamientos para poder expresarlos en voz alta, pero sentía la necesidad de decirle todo lo que sentía...

-Si me sigue mirando así, voy a tener que besarla, señorita Albarn.

Se me escapó una sonrisa y me dejé besar.

Un nuevo beso como los otros tantos que me daba cada día...

Nos lo apañamos para acabar yo tumbada sobre su cuerpo, totalmente sobre el control de la situación.

Le besé con más intensidad que siempre, dejando escapar todos los sentimientos reprimidos por el miedo. Sentía ganas de dejar que viera todo lo que sentía por él.

Sus manos me sujetaron por la cintura, estrechandome con más fuerza.

Nuestras respiraciones empezaban a agitarse y la temperatura de la habitación subía entre cada beso.

-Te quiero, Maka.- susurró contra mis labios.

Sonreí y le abracé con fuerza evitando su mirada.

-Te quiero, Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>SIII. LO DIJO.<strong>

**Espero sus reviews Y prometo ser más responsable con las historias, además que tengo ganas de escribir. Sobre muchas otras cosas. **

**Nos leemos pronto. Si, PRONTO. :D**


	7. Capítulo seis: Begin Again

**¡Haro, haro~! Lo dije, si, pronto. Y aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo :D **

* * *

><p>Mis manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente. Soul me estrechó más contra sus brazos, deshaciendose de cualquier duda que albergara en mi.<p>

Soul no iba a herirme. Él no iba a hacerme lo mismo que Kid. No.

Me sentí aliviada, y le devolví el abrazo con más fuerza.

-Deberíamos celebrar esto.-susurró en mi oido.

-¿Celebrar el qué?-pregunté, confusa.

-Lo que acabas de decir.- respondió antes de volver a besarme.

Habíamos planeado cenar con Black*Star y Tsubaki en casa. Pensabamos contarles lo de nuestra relación. Porque si, habíamos... Había decidido que quería empezar una relación con él.

-Nunca te haría daño, Maka...-me dio un beso en la nariz.

-Lo sé.

Sonrió, liberandome de su abrazo y volviendo a la cocina. Yo me dediqué a colocar a las cosas en la mesa, preparando todo para la cena.

-Deja de recolocarlo todo.-Soul me miraba desde la puerta.

-Estoy nerviosa...

-Son nuestros amigos.

Asentí, intentando parecer más tranquila y dejé todo como estaba, antes de ir al baño y arreglarme un poco el pelo.

-¡Maka! ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

-¡Voy!

No había escuchado el timbre, pero me acerqué a abrir. Tsubaki fue la primera en abrazarme antes de entrar.

-¡Soul! - saludó ella, entrando a la cocina.

-Maka.-saludó su novio.

-Black*Star

Me abrazó y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Que celebramos?-preguntó cuando vio la bandeja de comida que llevaba Soul a la mesa.

-Lo diremos cuando estemos sentados.

Tsubaki me miró con curiosidad y luego sonrió. Creo que sabía que ibamos a decir.

Cuando los cuatro estuvimos sentamos y con los platos llenos de comida, Tsubaki fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que iban a contarnos?

Soul me tomó la mano, sobre la mesa, dejando que nuestros aigos lo vieran. L sonrisa del rostro de Tsubaki se ensanchó al verlo y su mirada se clavó en mí.Blac*Star , por su lado, miraba a Soul.

-Digamos que... Somos novios.-dije.

Tsubaki dio un pequeño saltito del asiento para acercarse y abrazarme, al igual que su pareja.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Maka-chan.-me susurró.

-Gracias.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, temas aleatorios, bromas y cosas comunes cuando estas con amigos.

Y ojalá hubiese terminado ahí todo, hablando entre todos, mientras terminabamos de comer.

Pero, en eso, sonó mi móvil, abandonado en la habitación.

-Vovlerán a llamar.

-No pasa nada, te esperamos.

Me levanté a buscalo con las luces apagadas, contestando sin siquierar mirar la pantalla.

-¿Si?

-Maka.

-¿Kid?

Miré hacia la puerta esperando que no me hubiese seguido y la cerré.

-Maka, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Estas borracho?

-Maka, necesito que vuelvas.

-Callate.

-Maka...

-Callate.

-Maka, fui un imbécil. Pero te necesito...

-¡Cállate!

Colgué, lanzando el teléfono hacia la cama.

Mi respiración se había alterado ligeramente al igual que mis latidos. ¿Como iba a volver yo ahí ahora y pretender que no había pasado nada? Al menos hasta se fueran.

Miré la luz que se reflejaba del móvil desde las sábanas.

¿Qué pretendía con esto?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, tenía que añadirle algo más. Igualmente, aviso que .. Tengo pensado unos 4 capítulos más como mucho. Sé que si no, volveré a olvidarlo y quiero escribir algún otro SoMa.<strong>

**Como siempre, espero sus reviews :) **

**¡Besos!**


	8. Capítulo siete: Your Guardian Angel

**Harooo. Perdón por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero es que fue la Madrid Games Week y no pude. Igualmente, he intentado actualizar lo más pronto posible… Y aquí esta:**

* * *

><p>Si seguía encerrada en la habitación más tiempo, Soul vendría a buscarme. Pero tampoco me sentía preparada para salir. Realmente no me sentía preparada para nada. ¿Cómo debía sentirme ahora? 'Es parte del pasado, Maka'. Si, lo era, sin embargo el echo de escuchar su voz había hecho que pequeños recuerdos se escaparan del cajón donde los tenía encerrados.<p>

Pero podía volver a encerrarlos, si. Tan sólo tenía que salir y ver a Soul sonreir. No necesitaba nada más. Aunque me era imposible controlar el temblor de mis piernas, me levanté y salí lentamente, tomando aire y preparandome para volver a la conversación animada con mis amigos.

-¿Y esa cara Maka?-preguntó Black*Star en cuanto me senté.

-¿Qué cara?

-Dejala.-su novia le dio un codazo y me sonrió- No le hagas caso.

Intenté sonreir y asentí sin darle importancia al comentario.

Soul no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y sin rastro de esa sonrisa que necesitaba.

-Que tarde se ha hecho, ¿verdad? –dije, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras recogía la mesa.

Soul dejó las cosas en el fregadero antes de volverse hacia mi.

-¿Quién te ha llamado?

-¿Qué?

-Maka, a mi no me engañas. –dio un paso hacia mi, extendiendo la mano- Ha sido algo malo.

-No es importante, Soul.- intentaba sonar convincente.

Se acercó, tomando mi mano con delicadeza.

-Lo es, si no, no te habría afectado tanto.

Y era cierto. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco preocuparle con esto. Podía arreglarme… No. Necesitaba decirlo.

-Kid ha llamado.-dije con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los mios.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba apunto de besarme.

Se alejó repentinamente, con los puños apretados.

-¿Para qué?

-Estaba borracho, Soul .-dije, pensando que eso lo calmaría un poco, pero solo causó el efecto contrario.- No ha sido consciente. Seguro que no era su intención.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Nada claro…-la voz se me quebró.

-Maka…

Tomé aire y me di la vuelta, camino al sofá. Necesitaba descansar.

-Maka…-repitió, siguiendome.

-Dijo que me echaba de menos… -le conté sin mirarle.

Un ligero gruñido escapó de su garganta, obligandome a mirarle.

-No le des más importancia de la necesaria.

-¿Más importancia? –su tono de voz se elevó - ¿Qué no le de importancia a lo que te hizo? ¡Encima es capaz de llamarte! Ese imbecil…

-¡No necesito que tú también pienses en Kid!

-¿Tú lo haces?

-No, yo…-miré al suelo sin saber qué decir. Había dejado de pensar en él hasta ese momento.

-Lo haces.

-¡No! Estando contigo no pienso en nadie más…-admití.

-¿Estas conmigo por no pensar en él?

De repente, empecé a sentir que rabia me recorría por dentro. ¡No era eso lo q ue había dicho! ¿Realmente lo pensaba?

-¡Claro que no! .-las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos por culpa de la rabia e impotencia.- Soul Eater Evans, te quiero y es por eso que no puedo pensar en nadie más.

Dejó escapar el aire de manera audible y relajó la postura, acercandose a mi.

-Bien, Maka Albarn, por esa razón no puedo dejar que aparezca para hacerte más daño.

Negué con la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreir.

-Idiota.

Con su mano, levantó mi barbilla, obligandome a mirarle.

-Amo cuando dice que me quiere, ¿sabía eso, señorita Albarn?

- Te quiero.- susurré antes de que posara sus labios en los míos, en un cálido beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Puke rainbows? Un poco. <strong>

**Pero, DAIWÁ. Me gustó mucho como quedó el capítulo, no sé. ¿Qué opinan?**

**Espero esos reviews. Besos. **


End file.
